


Reylo Songfic #3: Body Say by Demi Lovato

by TeamReyloForLife09



Series: Reylo Songfics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamReyloForLife09/pseuds/TeamReyloForLife09
Summary: Rey goes undercover in a club as an entertainer trying to find information of the First Orders next steps and searching for more people to join the rebellion, unaware that Kylo Ren is there in the club to get away from being supreme leader and Hux’s maddening rambles on crushing the last Jedi who killed the previous Supreme Leader and the resistance. When they both see each other...well, one thing leads to another…..and turns out quite right.





	Reylo Songfic #3: Body Say by Demi Lovato

**Author's Note:**

> So this songfic came about today as I was listening to it on my phone while lying in my bed in pain (the one downside of being a female, amiright ladies?) and this popped up in my head and I knew I had to type it up. So here it is, I tried to make it as sexy as possible and there is no plot, this just something my brain cooked up and I decided it needed to be out there for the rest of the fandom to read and enjoy, so let me know what you think and what song I should do next! Cheers! -TeamReyloForLife09

**_“If I had it my way, I would take you down,”_ **

_‘What in the Force is she doing_ ’, Rey thought to herself as she stood back stage in a club on Canto Bight wearing a sparkly silver backless sheer dress with a deep V in the front and a slit up to her thigh with silver strappy heels on. She turned to the mirror one last time and looked over her disguise. Rose had done a intense smokey eye and had her hair down and filled with body, she didn’t at all look like herself and that both excited and terrified her. she was going by the name Kira, and she looked nothing like her normal self so Rey knew she was safe for tonight.

“Ma’am, your on in 2 minutes” a stage hand called to her; she nodded and made her way out of the dressing room and to the stage, tripping only once. Rey had about a weeks worth of practice in these heels with the help of Poe, Rose, Finn and Leia and the lessons seemed to be paying off. She tapped the earpiece in her left ear and heard Poe and Finn bickering over something pointless and Leia shushing them so they could keep an eye on her.

Making it to the side of the stage, she told the the band with the club what song to play, a new one she and Rose had found on the holonet, done by a beautiful tan Togruta singer who goes by the name Demetria Devonne. Rey took a deep breath and settled her nerves before walking out onto the darkened stage by the accompanying band, “ _ Here goes nothing...Force help me” _

**_“If I had it my way, I would turn you out”_ **

Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order and the Jedi Killer, sat at a table in the corner, nursing a galactic brand of whiskey on ice. He was incognito tonight, just as Ben to get away from the First Order and that annoying ass ginger irritant who was tap dancing on his last fucking nerve.

He had heard there would be a singer tonight, some female who went by the name Kira. He relaxed back in the booth and sipped his drink just as the lights on stage came on and he saw who the singer was. “ _REY! Holy Fuck_ ” he spit his drink out all over the table he was at, the room seemed to get smaller and hotter and he tugged at his collar to relieve some of that heat. ‘ _By the force what is she wearing’_ he couldn’t stop staring at her outfit.

He could see her delectable cleavage and a long tan leg in  _ HEELS  _ as she held a mic, and by god's her eyes stood out and completely had him under her spell….

**_“And if my body had a say, I would come again. Scared of what I might say, cause i'm at the edge”_ **

She was singing and listening to the crowd, as soon as she got further into the song she began to get more comfortable, that was, until she locked eyes with Ben, and no it wasn’t the force connecting them her breath hitched and she continued singing, she would not blow her cover because Ben Solo was here and watching her.

**_“And Our eyes are crossing paths across the room, and there's only one thing left for us to do”_ **

_‘Oh shit, she's coming towards me’_ Kylo thought as he watched Rey step off the stage towards him as she sang that line. And once again, he fell under her spell.

She walked up to him and sat down with him, leaning over and running her nose along his neck and her hand along his thigh and he felt his trousers become unbearably tight even as she sang in that sultry voice.

**_“You can touch me with Slow Hands, Speed it up baby make me sweat, Dreamland, take me there cause I want your sex.”_ **

Rey pulled away and grabbed hand and ran it down her chest, there wasn't any reason she couldn’t have fun with this while she was at it, and just watching Ben struggle to control himself made her feel powerful, the words of the song adding more feeling to her actions.

Deciding to play with him, she stood up and wiggled her ass a bit in his view and proceeded across the room to a young handsome man at the bar, spinning him around and sliding up and down his body,

**_“Cause if my body had a say, I wouldn’t turn away, Touch, Make Love, taste you”_ **

The man gasped as she dropped his hand and turned around to find another person, silently giggling at how flushed and furious Ben looked as he watched. She spread out her force senses and picked up on a male on the other side of the room, and ‘ _Bingo’_ she thought, the man was talking about General Hux’s plans for a new dreadnought and how the First Order was trying to get Naboo on their side, she internally scoffed at that and proceeded over to the gentleman, very aware of Ben following her every move with a heat that took her breath away but she did not falter, she had a job to do. A. get information and B. Fuck with Ben’s head in the process..

The man stopped talking to his 3 other buddies when she came over and smiled at her, in a slimy way that made her internally shiver in disgust but she resisted and sat in his lap, running a hand through his hair.

**_“If my body told the truth, baby I would do just what I want to. If I had it my way, I would take the lead, and if I had it my way I would take you deep”_ **

She slowly grinded on that officer across the room as she sang those lines and Kylo felt his anger spike as the man trailed his filthy hands down her side, grinning at her and his buddies the whole time and he made a mental note to have a talk with that officer when he was back on the bridge, what he was even doing here instead on on the Finalizer made Kylo curious as he caught on to what Rey was doing; The little mix was teasing him and was severely testing his patience, all the while looking for information for his mother's _Resistance_.

**_“_ _If my body had a say, I'd get it off my chest, Show you all the red lace underneath this dress”_ **

Rey flashed a little of her leg as she sang that line, stepping back up onto the stage and looking Ben dead in the eyes in the process.

**_“And our eyes are crossing paths across the room, and there's only one thing left for me to do. You can touch me with, slow hands, speed it up baby make me sweat, Dreamland, take me there cause I want your sex. If my body had a say, I wouldn’t turn away, Touch, make love, taste you.”_ **

Ben watched as Rey danced in a sinuous way on the stage, flashing her leg and showing a hint of the swell of her breast as she did. His trousers were unbearably hard and he was struggling to just walk up to her, pick her up and cart her off to his shuttle and have his way with his little scavenger.

**_“If my body told the truth baby I would do, just what I want to. My mind's getting n the way, can’t feel what my body say, i’mma tell you anyways, i’mma tell you anyways. My mind’s getting in the way, can’t feel what my body say, I’mma show you anyways, I’mma show you anyways”_ **

_‘Big finish’_ Rey thought to herself, surprised at how much she was enjoying this and at how much the crowd was loving her, she could hear Finn, Rose and Poe in her ear piece cheering her on with whoops and hollers and Leia laughing at Rey having fun at Ben’s,  _ Her Son’s  _ expense.

**_“There’s only one thing left for us to do, Oh you can”_ **

She heard the music swell and threw her whole self into the final part of the song, stunning not only herself and her friends along with Leia into silence, but causing Ben’s jaw to drop to the floor and crush the glass in his hand as she finished the song,

**_“You can touch me with, slow hands, speed it up baby make me sweat, dreamland, take me there cause I want your sex. If my Body had a say, I wouldn’t turn away, touch, make love, taste you.”_ **

_ 'Holy Fuck I had no clue she could sing like  that' _  Kylo thought to himself, he didn’t even register the glass in his hand crushing into little pieces as his jaw sat on the floor watching Rey stun the crowd and apparently herself. Oh he knew that the General and her  _ friends  _ were watching he felt them giggling and cheering through the force and immediately go silent as Rey threw herself almost literally into the ending of the song.

**_“If my body told the truth, baby I would do, just what i want to, You can touch me with Slow hands, Dreamland”_ **

Rey decided she would finish this by heading over to Ben and placing a searing kiss on his lips, _‘yup! That will sure show him’_ she gleefully thought to herself as she swayed her hips along to the beat as she made her way back to Ben.

She hiked her dress up and slid onto his lap, straddling him and pressing her core against his erection and smirking at him as he sat there stunned,

**_“If my body had a say, I wouldn’t turn away, touch, make love, taste you, If my body told the truth, baby I would do, just what I want to”_ **

Ben breath stopped all together as Rey rolled her hips once against his as she finished the song and pressed her lips against his, her tongue sliding out and into his parted mouth as his eyes widened before melting into it.

She pulled away and winked once at him before waving to the other people and making her way backstage, leaving Ben Solo, or Kylo Ren as the galaxy knew him, slack jawed and in love as the rest of the patrons in the club cheered and clapped.

______________________________________________________________________________

Rey giggled to herself as she threw her cloak on and made her way back to shuttle where everyone was waiting, the owner of the club had given her $600 in credits and Rey was wondering what in the galaxy she was gonna do with them. She squealed as she was pulled into an alley by someone and pushed against the wall before a familiar pair of lips covered hers, and she melted into them, knowing Immediately who this tall, dark, handsome stranger was,  _'Ben'_ her mind whispered .

He deepened the kiss and she hiked her leg up against Ben’s waist in turn, rubbing her core against him and listening to his growl as his hand latched on to her thigh and rubbed it while pushing his bulge back at her.

She was the sweetest thing Kylo had ever tasted and he knew he could never destroy her as he once told his uncle months ago, to in love and in awe with his little scavenger. He grabbed her other leg under her ass and pulled her up against him, hearing her whimper in the process and they dry humped in a dark alley in the middle of Canto Bight with no shame whatsoever.

Rey squealed into Ben’s mouth as she reached her climax, flooding her small panties with wetness and she shuddered at the amazing sensation, Ben groaning loudly as he came in his pants, dragging his hands through her hair as they left love bites on each others neck.

Once they had both come down from their orgasms, Rey and Ben slowly kissed before pulling away, Ben muttering, “You were so stunning tonight, but don’t ever let me see you do what you did to those men in there again, your mine” She whimpered, and nodded her head as she thought to herself, _‘Mission accomplished’_.

15 minutes later, she stepped on the shuttle, forgetting about her appearance and met the eyes of Finn, Poem Rose, Leia and Chewie who sat there looking at her with wide eyes, with the exception of Leia’s knowing smirk and Chewie’s laugh.

She turned to the mirror and palled, her dark red lip stain was gone and her hair ruffled beyond measure with little purple bites along her neck and collarbone and she blushed profusely as she headed to her bunk, high fiving a giggling and shocked Rose in the process.

Stepping into the bunk area, she felt the force go silent and looked at Ben, who was back in his chambers aboard the Finalizer. He stared at her before smirking and saying, “Oh wait until the next time we meet Sweetheart, nothing will stop me then... _Minx_ ” he looked her up and down once with a dark glint in his eyes before winking as the force caused him to vanish and leave her breathless on her bunk as she touched her lips and smiled softly….

_**“Dreamland”.**......... _

**Author's Note:**

> weeeeelllll??? now that you've actually read it, what do you think? huh? huh? Let me know in the comments below and remember Kudos and comments give me life and encourage me to write! you have a song in mind for the next one, comment below as well! thanks for reading guys! xoxoxo


End file.
